Wii Sports Wiki:Guidelines
Our staff has come up with rules and guidelines on what is and what is not allowed on the Wiki. Note: These rules may fluctuate over time. These rules and guidelines are listed, but not limited to, the following: As of April 9 2019, The ban has become more severe because of ongoing vandalism in this wiki. Ban Timetable For warning - normal ban: '''You can still edit your profile page and message wall.' ''For normal ban - permaban: '''You're unable to edit your profile page and message wall.' 'Permabanned users will have their profile page wiped clean by the admins and get replaced with the template.' User Rules * In order to be able to make edits, 'you must sign in to your account first. * You can edit most of the CPU Mii's pages. However, ''Matt (Wii Sports)'s page is protected'' and in order to be able to edit his page, ''you must have either admin's or content mod's rights''. * Please ''do not use inappropriate username or profile picture'' (permaban will be placed immediately' unless the user changed their username / profile picture''). Examples of inappropriate usernames: *CommunismIsGreat (Encouraging communism) *Unikitty's Corpse for Exercise! (Using a corpse as an exercise tool) *Cut Rie's HEad off (Ordering people to cut a CPU Mii's head off) *SSMoreLikeSStupid (Nazi reference) *Longschlongche ("schlong" means penis, therefore making reference to genitals) Any accounts with inappropriate usernames will be marked with template. Article Rules * Do not vandalize pages because you want to turn those pages into a meme. Any evidence found on the internet means you'll receive an instant permaban. *Spam (Stupid Pointless Annoying Message(s)) is not tolerated. Spam and vandalism of any kind on articles will be deleted, and will be dealt with by the admins (Warning to major ban, depends on severity. Constant spam will result in permaban). *Absolutely no cyberbullying or racism of any kind is allowed here, as you should treat others the way you would want to be treated. Anyone caught bullying others intentionally will be warned, and bans will happen if continuous bullying happens (Warning to major ban, depends on severity. Constant bullying or racial offences will result in permaban). *Sockpuppeting, the act of creating a double account usually for the purpose of evading a ban or for impostering others, is against the rules (Warning to minor ban for non-banned users; Major ban to permaban for banned users. Sockpuppet is banned in all cases). *Avoid unnecessary or duplicate categories (e.g. "Black Miis", "Wii CPUs", "Pros", etc.). (No warnings or bans, category/categories deleted). *Please make sure to post anything canon (AND ONLY canon) to the Wiki (First offense - Warning / 1 week, Second offense - 1 month, 3rd offense - permaban. '''Steps may be skipped depending on severity of offense').'' *Since bureaucrats can't demote themselves, certain users can ask bureaucrats to demote themselves, and if the bureaucrat refuses, they will be blocked until they do. Comments Section Rules *No spamming. (Warning to minor ban depending on severity. Constant spamming will result in normal ban to permaban, comment(s) deleted) *Racial, religious or derogatory slurs, especially to users, will not be tolerated in any way. (Warning to major ban depending on severity, comment(s) edited or deleted) *Do not cyberbully. This goes out as respect to all users. (Warning to major ban depending on severity, comment(s) deleted) *Try to avoid advertising, especially spam advertising, unless it has to do with the topic. (If spam/spambot material; Warning to major ban/permaban depending on severity, comment(s) deleted) *Avoid fights, especially derogatory ones. (Warning to minor/major bans to contributors, fight deleted)